Prisoner of Oblivon
by Dark Maiden95
Summary: Another CoM one-shot. When Sora finally confronts Marluxia on the thirteenth floor of Castle Oblivion, Marluxia kidnaps him to take the Keyblade's power from him. I'm bad at summaries, so read and review, please! Rated for safety. No flames, please.


I was bored, so I finally got around to writing this. Another CoM one-shot. Hopefully it's not too bad!

~Prisoner of Oblivion~

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran down the long hallway on the thirteenth floor of Castle Oblivion. The stark-white marble was almost blinding, but Sora barely noticed. He could see Namine at the side of her captor, the castle's evil administrator.

"You've defeated Axel," Marluxia's deep, seductive voice echoed through the hall as a chuckle escaped his mouth. "The Keyblade's power – how I've longed to make it my own."

"Let Namine go!" Sora demanded. He'd spent so much time searching for his friend, later finding out the truth about his memory. Marluxia had forced Namine to rearrange Sora's memory so he could turn the Keyblade master into his slave. But even though Sora knew his memories with Namine were lies, that wouldn't stop him from protecting her.

Marluxia only chuckled again. "You have no chance of defeating me." He gently placed his gloved hand on Namine's trembling shoulder. "Namine," he crooned, leaning close to her ear, "erase Sora's memory." All the blonde Nobody could do was gasp in shocked horror. Sora and his companions could only do the same.

"But . . . if I do that . . ." Namine was still too horrified to finish.

"That's right," Marluxia nodded, casting his triumphant glance at the Keyblade Master, "Sora's heart will be destroyed." While Sora gave Marluxia a glare that could burn steel, his companions feared for their friend's life.

"His heart . . . destroyed?" Goofy barely managed to choke out.

"You can do that?" Donald asked, still recovering from the shock. Marluxia ignored both of them, keeping his gaze on Sora.

"I would have preferred the Keyblade Master unmarred," he told them, "but he can be rebuilt–more to my liking-with time." The room was completely silent for a moment until he spoke again, with authority in his voice. "Namine, do it." Another long pause as the girl hesitated.

"No," she stated flatly. She became terrified as the older Nobody gave her a frightening death glare, but she held strong. "Even when I deceived him, Sora forgave me. So how could I destroy his heart? There's no way!" Anger surfaced on Namine's face, trying to show Marluxia that she was not intimidated. "I don't care what you do to me. I won't hurt Sora. I won't do it!" To make her point, Namine stretched her arms out protectively in front of Sora.

Marluxia stared her down with murderous blue eyes. "Then you will . . ."

"Do what he says, Namine!" Sora cut him off, resulting in shocked glances from both Nobodies. "I don't care! Erase my memory!"

"Sora! Why'd ya say that?" Goofy cried, wondering if his friend had lost his mind.

"Because . . . who will I look out for if I don't have Namine?" Sora replied. "So just do it! Erase my memory! Destroy my heart! I promised . . . I'll always protect you! You have to believe me!"

"Sora . . ." Namine was speechless. Nobody had ever shown her this sort of kindness. She didn't know what to say.

"I don't need my memories to take on someone like Marluxia!" Sora declared.

"You bet!" Donald squawked. "Even if Sora forgets it all, Goofy and I won't!"

"Donald's right!" Goofy agreed. "He and I can remember everything for Sora!" Sora smiled in agreement.

"See? I'll have all my friends' memories so I can piece my _own_ memories together again!" When Marluxia smirked at him, he became a little nervous. What could this pink-haired freak be planning now?

"Such a strong will," Marluxia observed, putting his hand to his chin. "It has shown me exactly what you are willing to do to ensure the safety of your friends." Sora glared nervously, preparing to summon Kingdom Key if necessary.

"Such a strong will must accompany amazing power. Power that I must have for my own." With that, Marluxia struck Namine, sending her flying a good few feet away.

"Namine!" Sora cried out, worried for her safety. He began to rush to her aid, but her attacker quickly jumped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Even if I have to take it from you by force!" Marluxia summoned his giant, twisted, salmon-colored scythe, which appeared and vanished in a flash of cherry petals. In response, Sora summoned Kingdom Key in a flash of white light. If a fight was what this pink-haired freak wanted, a fight was what he would get. Sora charged at Marluxia with intent to kill. Marluxia simply smirked and jumped behind Sora, catching him off guard. The Nobody swung his scythe with great force, sending a wave of darkness coated with petals at the Keyblade Master, knocking him off his feet.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy tried to rush to their friend's rescue, but Marluxia waved his free hand, creating a barrier that glowed black for a split second before becoming completely invisible. Now Sora was trapped. Marluxia returned his attention to the boy and approached with a smirk. But he made the mistake of keeping his guard down. Without warning, Sora leapt up and struck Marluxia with the Keyblade, throwing him off balance and distracting him long enough for Sora to get behind him and deliver more blows. Finally, Marluxia recovered and swung at Sora, but Sora jumped back a good distance and pelted his attacker with some Fira spells. Marluxia dodged all of them, but didn't have enough time to escape a Firaga attack. Sora wondered if Marluxia had been defeated, as he didn't move for a few moments, but his hopes were quickly dashed when he stood. He couldn't hide his fear when the Nobody smirked.

"Just as I suspected," Marluxia purred as he dismissed his scythe. "The power you hold is truly magnificent." Sora didn't have time to dodge when Marluxia seemed to fly over to him at the speed of light. His eyes grew wide with fear when Marluxia grabbed his arm. "I _will_ have that power for myself." He droned. Sora twisted his arm and managed to get it free, but before he could get a good distance away and attack, his arms were pinned behind his back.

"Let go of me!" Sora struggled to get his arms free, but to no avail. Marluxia's grip did not falter.

"Not a chance. You will give your power to me, Sora." Marluxia was very close to Sora's ear. His voice was so seductive, it made Sora shudder. "Now, let's go before I have to hurt you." Sora's struggles went ignored as Marluxia dragged him back through a dark portal. And all the while, Donald and Goofy were helpless to do anything for him.

~.~.~.~.~

Sora groaned and opened his eyes. He didn't remember losing consciousness, but he certainly didn't remember coming to this place. It was a fairly large room. The walls and floor seemed to be a liquid mix of dark red, green, blue, and purple. The room was empty except for a crystal clear ball in the middle of it, and the chair Sora was bound to. Wait . . . bound? Sora looked down to see that his wrists had been bound to the throne-like chair's arms with vines. The chair itself was large, and had the same color mix as the rest of the room, but somehow, it was easily noticeable. Sora looked around the room again. Was he still in Castle Oblivion? Or had Marluxia taken him somewhere else?

"So, you're finally awake," Marluxia's unmistakable voice rang throughout the room. Sora glared as his captor approached.

"Where am I?" he demanded, infuriated by the smirk on Marluxia's face. The Nobody chuckled before responding.

"I have brought you to the most secret chamber of Castle Oblivion," Marluxia answered. "Your friends can never find you now." Sora pulled at the vines, hearing this.

"You better not have hurt them!" Marluxia chuckled again.

"Don't worry, they are perfectly fine. I would be more worried about yourself." He knelt down and brushed his hand across Sora's chest, right over his heart, closing his eyes as he did so. "Yes . . . I can feel it . . . the Keyblade's essence . . ." Marluxia opened his eyes, and Sora froze in fear. They looked like the eyes of a bloodthirsty monster. In this case, the Keyblade's essence was the blood – and Marluxia was parched. Marluxia smiled sadistically at Sora and planted his hand firmly over Sora's heart. "Now, just relax, Sora. I hope you sleep well."

Sora was about to ask what he meant, when a weak white glow appeared on his chest, under Marluxia's hand. Sora felt weaker and weaker as he realized what was happening – Marluxia was draining the Keyblade's essence from his heart!

"No! Stop! I'll never let you take the Keyblade!" Sora thrashed, squirmed, and shouted, all hoping to get free and stop Marluxia, but the Nobody simply summoned more vines. Some of them wrapped around Sora's arms, while others snaked over his mouth, like a gag. Now, Sora was helpless. His vision was blurring and his strength was rapidly draining as Marluxia drained the last of the Keyblade's essence from Sora's heart. The vines disappeared as Sora struggled to keep his eyes open. This tiredness didn't feel natural at all. Sora knew that without the Keyblade's essence, his heart would go dormant until it returned. He had failed everyone.

_I'm sorry . . . Namine . . . Riku . . ._ Sora searched his still messed-up memory to find the person most important to him. Slowly, he found a face, and then a name to match as he closed his eyes and fell into an eternal sleep.

_I'm sorry, Kairi._

* * *

That's it! Sorry if it was a little rushed towards the end. Was in a bit of a hurry to get it done. Hopefully it was okay anyway! Review, please!


End file.
